Recently, portable terminals called smartphone and tablet have been widespread. These portable terminals allow users to view electronic books including general books, textbooks, cartoons, magazines by installing a predetermined application.
A technology that allows a user to input a predetermined contribution information related to a predetermined page of the electronic book and share the contribution information and the predetermined page of the electronic book content is disclosed (for example, Patent Document 1).